Optical support has been provided for the study of very small absorbance changes occurring in turbid cytochrome suspensions and for projection of transient images to measure animal and human response functions. Laser support has been provided for measurement of the phosphorescence resulting from laser excitation of dye molecules embedded in biological membranes. Substantial electronic support has been provided in all cases.